


A Different Kind of Rush

by ohdaenerys



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdaenerys/pseuds/ohdaenerys
Summary: Once, she had been a wife, a mother... someone who had finally found their happily ever after. However, that all came crashing down once the bombs fell and her once beautiful life turned into ashes before her eyes. After being the only survivor from Vault 111, Evangeline made her way into what was now known as the Commonwealth with one mission in mind:To find her son and get revenge on the bastard who murdered her husband.With the ongoing search, Evangeline eventually found herself in one particular neighborhood where she would meet a peculiarly dressed ghoul who—unbeknownst to her, would become the one to drag her out of her ever-growing darkness and back into the light. However, will it be enough to find her son? To save him from the clutches of the Insitute? Or will she forever lose the last thing that brought happiness to her?
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Different Kind of Rush

The cold steel at her throat burned as the blade pressed harder against her skin. She felt a slight trickle of blood run down her neck from where it had nicked her.

Evangeline was pressed up against the wall of one of the older buildings that surrounded the area. Her attacker, a brute of a man who had cornered her when she entered through the gates—had taken advantage of her vulnerable state of being. Out of the corner of her eye, Evangeline saw where her shotgun now lay after he had tossed it aside, but not before butting her with the buttstock. She was sure her lip was busted as she could taste the slight trace of copper in her mouth from the impact.

“Now, I’m only gonna say this one more time,” the man growled as he held her up against the wall. “Either you hand over em’ 200 caps as I said, or things are gonna get much, much worse for ya.”

Evangeline stopped herself from laughing at such an absurd thing to say. How much worse could it possibly get for her? She was already living in a fucking nightmare. Her old life was destroyed, turned into ashes after the bombs fell. Everyone she loved and cared for was dead, all except her son Shaun—who had been taken from her. She was impossibly alone in a foreign world where everyone and everything wanted to kill her.

“Fuck you, asshole,” she snarled.

He leaned in close to her with a smile that made her skin crawl, so close that she could smell the foulness of his breath. “Heh. You outta be careful what you say, doll. You’re in no shape to fight, and maybe I’ll just drag you back in one of these here alleys and have my fun. Then I’ll take them caps once I’m done with ya.” 

_Disgusting pig._ If she had not fucked up her leg or lost too much blood – she would have made him regret ever taking advantage of her in the first place. Instead, Evangeline could do nothing like some goddamn helpless damsel in distress because she could barely muster the strength to even put up a fight. She _hated_ him, but more so, she hated herself. Evangeline hated herself for being so damn stupid. She hated herself for even getting into this mess. If she had not let her guard down—if only she had not played the hero. _So many ifs_ … she realized, but it was all too late to think of what she could have changed and face what was currently happening. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a raspy voice yelled out—melting the man’s face into a scowl.

“Whoa, let me stop you right there,” the voice ordered. The blade at Evangeline’s throat released enough to allow herself to turn her head in the direction it came from. Her breath caught as she saw what manner of creature was approaching them.

At first glance, he reminded her of those old zombie films she used to watch as a child—with melted skin that made him look like a living corpse. Most people would cower away out of fear or even disgust for merely coming across a ghoul, but Evangeline refused to do the same. She refused to see them as monsters or freaks that the people of the Commonwealth had labeled them as. To her, ghouls weren’t the stuff of nightmares that kept you awake at night—they were human… well, a more radiated version, of course, but human nonetheless. Taking a closer look, she registered the rest of his appearance. He wore a large, tricorn hat paired with a long, red coat that had seen better years. Tied around his waist, she noted was ole’ glory herself. Evangeline couldn’t help but smile at this strangely dressed ghoul.

“How many fucking times must I remind you?” the ghoul asked, with a touch of irritation in his tone. “Someone steps through that gate the first time; they are a guest. You lay off that extortion bullshit!”

The man in question spat on the ground, giving the ghoul a murderous glare. Evangeline sensed that he had no love for the ghoul—who appeared to be the one in charge of this place. However, she also saw this as an opportunity to deal with her attacker, who was currently distracted and paid her no mind. All she needed was the perfect moment to make her move.

“What d’you care? She ain’t one of us!” he snapped back.

“Doesn’t matter, Finn. What _does_ matter is that she’s a newcomer, and we don’t treat newcomers like this now, do we?” he questioned the man, without a change of tone, but merely repeating its primary emphasis from before. “I _said,_ let her go.” 

Finn sneered at the ghoul, looking not all too pleased with the order. At first, Evangeline thought he would refuse and slice her neck open right there on the spot. However, when she felt the blade leave her bare throat, Evangeline let out a breath of relief. It appeared that Lady Luck was on her side for once, it seemed.

“You’re getting soft, Hancock,” the man who had been called Finn, stated as he turned away from her. “You keep lettin’ these outsiders walk all over us; one day there’s gonna be a new mayor.” 

Evangeline noticed that he now held the knife loosely in his hand. However, she knew there was only one chance, and if she messed up… she dared not think of what would happen if that would occur. Not wasting any more time, Evangeline grabbed the knife from Finn’s loose grip and thrust the blade into Finn’s neck. She watched as he staggered forward before turning back to face her—his eyes fuming with anger. 

“Shit,” Evangeline swore to herself, realizing just how much she fucked up. Before she could react, he had his meaty hands wrapped around her throat, choking the life out of her. Evangeline made a weak attempt to free herself but failed miserably. Her vision began to blur as black spots started to appear—she was going to die, Evangeline realized, and there was no one left to mourn for her. 

“You fuckin’ bitch!” he snarled. “You’re gonna fuckin’ pay for that, you goddamn—" 

Suddenly, his grip around her neck faltered before collapsing onto the ground in front of her, where she then saw the handle of a knife protruding from the back of his head. Looking back at where ghoul stood, whose name was Hancock, she saw that he was the one that threw it—and ultimately saving her life. Without warning, Evangeline’s legs gave out from under her as a wave of relief coursed through her. However, to keep from falling, she supported her back against the wall, sliding down instead of landing on her ass. 

She wanted to cry—to scream but refused to let the weakness overcome her. It was no secret that Evangeline sometimes wished that she should have died along with everyone else in that vault. Instead, she had been the only survivor and was left to live through the hellish nightmare she was thrust into. The pain and misery that overwhelmed her nowadays were practically unbearable, and Evangeline just wanted it all to end—to be able to feel peace once more, if only for a moment.

Hancock stepped over the body and crouched next to her, frowning. “Easy there, sister, you’re safe now. You hear me?” 

Evangeline opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. _Safe._ Was such a thing even possible? She didn’t know. Ever since she walked out of the vault, there was no such thing as safety. Every day she was either being shot at by raiders or being ambushed by molerats. There was never an end to all the fighting she had to endure on a daily basis. Evangeline looked over to where Finn—whose lifeless corpse now lay still on the cold, hard ground, and back over to the ghoul who had saved her life. If not for him, she would have met the same fate. The thought alone caused her to shiver. 

“Here,” the ghoul said, as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her—which smelled slightly of cedarwood. Evangeline was taken back by such kindness, especially in these parts. Ever since she had come out of that vault all those weeks ago, nobody had treated her as such. It seemed that everyone was only out for themselves and cared nothing about those in need of a helping hand now and then. 

Wrapping the coat tighter around her, Evangeline had not realized how cold she was from the blood loss. To make matters worse, the pounding within her head had become agonizing, and the world seemed to spin around her. All of a sudden, Evangeline felt the sensation of being lifted up. Sure enough, the ghoul—Hancock, had her in his arms, gently but firmly holding onto her. As he carried her, she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Just relax, sister, I got ya,” Hancock said, reassuringly. While being carried, Evangeline closed her eyes as she felt the warmth radiate off of him. She knew it was crazy, but perhaps this is what safety felt like. Even if it was in the arms of a complete stranger—one who could have turned an eye when she needed help. He had saved her, though, she reminded herself, and that was something Evangeline would never forget. 

“Thank you,” Evangeline murmured into his coat before being engulfed in complete darkness.


End file.
